


Bookworm

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Anal Sex, Books, Bookstores, First Dates, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Liam is a bookstore employee who hates books. Louis doesn't know about the second part.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt for a bookstore meeting, and I added Liam's general hatred of the printed word to make it more interesting. I mentioned a few books, some favorites of mine, some not. Guess the last one.

Liam’s back ached as he bent over yet again to put some more books on the shelves. Stocking Day was always a pain, especially since Niall called in and he was alone for most of the day. It was quiet for now, but there were a lot of things that needed stocking, and the kneeling was getting to him.

**Ding!**

There was the door. Liam got up and moved out of the shelves, seeing a slight man standing in front of the register. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“Hey,” the man said. He had pretty blue eyes, and brown hair styled into a careful rat’s nest. “Just looking for a book for the plane. I could play with me phone but I don’t want to. What’s a good travel book?”

Oh God. Liam hated this part. His dark secret was that he was a bookstore clerk that hated to read. He never read anything ever, it was so boring. “Um, well. Where are you going?” Maybe that would help.

“Going to the states for a bit, for business. But for fun too, taking an extra day to see New Orleans.”

“New Orleans, hmmm….” Liam tried to remember what his barmy co-worker had said about books set there. “Hang on, let me find something.” He left and went searching until he found what he was looking for. He handed it to the customer. “Confederacy of Dunces?”

The man looked at the cover. “Oh yeah, I’ve never read this one, I’ve heard of it? It’s good, then?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, it’s really good. It looks like something you would enjoy.” 

The customer looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh? And what do I look like?”

Liam felt a bit put on the spot, but he recovered quickly. “Well, it’s funny, and you seem like you’d like that. And it’s about someone who thinks of himself as outside of society.” See Harry, he had been listening. 

“Very good,” the customer said. “That is how I used to see myself, but then I got into the music business and...” he shrugged. “Never mind. I’ve got no regrets and my life is fun. I’ll take it.” He walked up toward the register and Liam rang him out. “What’s your name?

“Um. I’m Liam,” he said, putting a bookmark with the store’s name and address inside the book. “I’ve been working here a few months.”

“So you like books then?” he said, and Liam nodded without thinking about it. “Good. It’s good to do what you like. Okay, see you after my trip maybe. I’m Louis.”

“See you Louis,” he said, and then Louis took his book and left. 

…

When Louis came back three weeks later, Liam was still working there. He’d been looking for another job, but the hours were all right and Henry, the store owner, was really good about flexible schedules. So, despite his efforts to move on, there he was for his Thursday shift. 

“Hi,” he said. “Louis?”

“Yes, good,” Louis said back. “And you’re Liam. You’re a book-reccing genius by the way.”

“What makes you say that?” He’d told Harry that he’d used Harry’s ranting about Confederacy of Dunces to sell a book, and Harry had laughed for five minutes straight.

“That was perfect, just the right thing to read while going to see a bunch of bands to try to sign. It’s amazing just how shit some acts can be, you know. Then you get the one out of five hundred you’d rip your own arms off to sign. It’s a weird business to be in, let me tell you. But yes, perfect.”

“Um, thanks,” Liam said, wishing he had this guy’s problems. His rent was late, his dog needed to go to the vet for a dental clean, and he hadn’t played a show himself in ages. At least this guy traveled and saw bands for a living. “I’m glad it was what you were looking for.”

“Oh it was. Now, what about something to have while I’m in town? I’ve just got business meetings and writing up reports, something I can read in between that. Escapist, like. You choose, you did such a good job last time.”

Oh God. He’d done too good a job for once. “Um, okay, let me see...do you like science fiction?” 

“Yeah, but most of it is so boring, and it’s just weird. I like fantasy too, so that’s okay as well.” 

“Good,” Liam said as he checked the sci-fi/fantasy section. This guy might like something off the beaten path, he said he got bored easily...after a few minutes, he came back with a book. “Here you go, try that.”

Louis read the title, and his eyes narrowed. “I’ve never heard of this author.” He read the back. “Have you read this one?”

“I haven’t finished it,” Liam said, which was true. He’d also never started it. “It’s very interesting, but I was doing night school and it got put to the side.” Louis considered that, looking at the cover. “I think you might enjoy it, I don’t think you’ll be bored.”

“I think you may be right. Okay, trying this one out. Thanks Liam. I’ll tell you if the ending is good.” Then Liam rang up Louis’s indie fantasy book and Louis waved on his way out.

…

The next time Liam saw Louis at the store, Louis ranted a full fifteen minutes about how great The Coyote Kings of the Space-Age Bachelor Pad was. Liam was glad that he’d picked the right book again, and somewhat baffled by the plot of the book. It had a lot of twists and turns, and Liam was trying to keep them straight in his head. 

“So,” Louis said suddenly. “Where did you leave off in the book? You told me you had to put it down.”

“Oh,” Liam said. He had in fact read some of it after he sold Louis a copy, to be familiar with it. He’d gotten as far as he could, with how much he hated reading. It really was interesting. “Not that far, when Hazma and Yehat meet Sherem.” He read the highlights from that chapter, that was the main one. 

“Yeah, that part’s good. Most of it’s good. Well anyway,” Louis said. “I am here for another.”

Liam cursed himself. If this Louis wasn’t so good looking… “What are the circumstances you’re reading this book in?”

“Oh well, I’m actually going home to visit the family. I’d like something I can read myself to sleep with. I have to deal with a lot during the day, since the family’s so big. Maybe David Sedaris, or anyone like him, you know?”

Liam tried to think. He had no idea, he never read comedy. So he went to the humor section and looked for a while. He came back with one. “How’s this?” He hadn’t been going by Harry’s recs this time, he just thought the cover looked interesting. “David Foster Wallace, it says.”

Louis looked at it and grinned. “He wrote great humor too. I forget that sometimes.” Louis flipped through it, while Liam made a mental note to find out what else this Wallace guy wrote. He sounded interesting. 

“Okay, let me get this.” Liam rang him out, and Louis looked at him for a minute. Liam felt nervy, what was Louis thinking about? Louis looked down at the book, then ran his fingers over Liam’s arm, raising gooseflesh. 

“Goodbye Liam,” Louis said, turning towards the door. He turned back again to watch Liam wave, then he was gone again. Liam felt like he needed to sit down. Were they flirting? He had so little experience with it, after all.

“What did I start?” He said this to himself, just as someone came in. She looked at him wide-eyed, but went to browse anyway. Liam felt his face heat, and he went to straighten the stacks. His life was weird enough, he didn’t need this.

…

 

“So, this customer keeps coming in and asking me for recs.”

Harry looked at him over his lunch. “You don’t read.”

“I know, that’s why I’ve been giving him the books you natter on about. Most of the time, anyway. He keeps coming back and having me pick them. I think he’s flirting.” 

That nearly made Harry snort his smoothie. “Unbelievable. Someone goes for you finally, and it’s because you’re lying about your reading habits. I’ll never understand why someone fit as you has such bad luck. Is he cute then?” 

Lian looked at a book he was trying to read some of, in case Louis came back. “He’s really cute, has a good job in the music industry. Likes books.”

“You should ask him to the pub after work,” Harry said. “Whatever you do, do it soon. He sounds like a catch.” Liam put the book down, sighing, and had a bite of his sandwich. 

“Maybe I will.”

…

It was a few weeks before Louis came in again. Liam was dead on his feet, and barely reacted when Louis said hello. “What? You’re not glad to see me?” Louis put his hands on his skinny hips and glared at Liam.

“It’s not that,” Liam said. “I just got another job, three nights a week, and I’m exhausted that’s all. It’s good to see you, what can I help you with today?” 

“Oh,” Louis said, looking at his shoes. “I don’t really need anything, I have a bunch of movies I’m planning to watch. I guess I just wanted to check in with you, see how you were. I’m sorry you’re tired.”

“It’s okay,” Liam said. “How are you, have you been traveling?” Louis lit up at that, and Liam wondered if this was flirting. It might be.

“Not outside of the UK, just been looking for acts to sign. Sometimes it’s easy, but lately I haven’t signed much of anyone. Let me know if you go to any local shows, if there’s anyone good you can recommend. I trust your judgment.”

Liam’s mouth went dry. Oh boy. He looked down at the register, and fiddled with some of the papers there. “Wait, I’m sorry. Was that the wrong thing to say?”Liam looked back up, and Louis was frowning at him.

“Oh, sorry. No, it’s fine. I’m just...” he shrugged. “I should probably get to putting these books back. You can stay, but I might not talk much.” He felt guilty, that he messed up Louis’s friendly vibe. “I wish I got out more, I would let you know where good shows were. I wish I was doing them myself.”

“Wait. You perform? What...do you play? Or sing?” Now he had Louis’s attention, even more than before. Liam shuffled over to the book cart and started putting them up.

“Mostly sing, I can play piano but I don’t play it while I’m singing. I’ve played around this town since I was a teen. I almost went on X Factor, but I didn’t make it.” 

Louis was silent, and Liam filled up some of the books while he waited for Louis to reply. “You know,” Louis said, “Maybe you should move somewhere with a bigger music scene. If you’ve been here since you were little, and you haven’t gone anywhere with it, it might be time to move. If that’s what you want to do.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Liam said, looking at the book he was holding. He rubbed his thumb down its spine. “But I don’t know anyone in another town. It’s...I’d have nowhere to stay, no job. I’ve tried to get friends to go but I couldn’t get anyone to take the jump.”

“Yeah, I hear stuff like that a lot,” Louis said. “It’s a hard thing to do, especially with the times what they are-nobody has any money to spare. I’ve found so many acts on You Tube, ‘cause they couldn’t even play out. You know those showcase shows in big cities charge a lot.”

“Yeah, I know.” Liam had never played one, but he’d heard. “I only know one person who did a showcase. It turned out okay for him.” Zayn was now putting out records on a respectable indie label, and seemed content. “Maybe it’s just not for me, like, I should go back to trade school or something.”

“No, no.” Louis knelt down to get eye to eye with Liam. “You should try, you’re not old. You still have some years left that you can do this with. Don’t consider trade school until you really have to. And...I’d love to see you sing.” Louis cupped Liam’s cheek.

Liam didn’t recoil from the sudden touch, but he wasn’t sure how to react to it either. He just blinked at Louis, before he got control of his tongue again. “Oh. I’d like to sing for you. I don’t have any pub gigs this week though.” 

Louis brushed a thumb over Liam’s jaw, then stood up. “You can sing for me some other time then,” he said, winking. Then he stood up and walked out, leaving Liam confused, a bit horny, and holding a copy of Cujo. He put it where it belonged, and got up. 

He was really, really, in over his head.

…

Three nights later, he was closing up. He counted down his drawer and wrote it all down, and then put down the blinders. When he was locking up, he felt the presence of someone at his side and whirled around. “I don’t have any money!”

“Shhh Liam. I’m not robbing you, it’s just me.” Louis stepped out of the shadows, pulling down his hood. “I just wanted to see you, now that you’ve closed. Would you like to go to the pub? You can tell me to fuck off if you don’t want.”

Liam was dead on his feet. His second job was kicking his ass, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. But Louis was right there, and he looked soft and sweet in his hoodie and jeans. Liam sighed. “Okay. Only one though, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay, only one,” Louis agreed. “Let’s take my car since you’re tired. Unless you’d rather walk.” Liam wouldn’t mind a walk, in most cases, but right now he’d rather not.

“Your car this time.” He followed Louis to a nice looking red car. The actual drive was less than a couple of minutes, they spent more time finding parking. After that, they walked to the pub, Louis with a friendly arm around Liam’s shoulders. 

The pub was noisy, but there was room in the back. They got a booth and Louis ordered them pints and burgers. “You’re probably hungry, I’ve got it, don’t worry.” Liam wanted to put up a fight, but he was too tired and hungry. He’d only had a chip sandwich for lunch, and that was a long time ago.

There was a lull in the conversation. Liam sipped his beer. Louis said “What have you been reading lately? I’ve just been working and reading some old books. Nothing too exciting.”

“Honestly? I’ve been too tired,” Liam said. “I’m only working three nights at my other job but it’s wearing me out. I’ve been watching TV a lot more. I’ve seen most of Being Human, so that’s something at least.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, good show. I like this season’s Doctor Who better than some of the others. It’s a good cast.” They talked a bit more until their food came out. Liam stuffed a few chips in his mouth. “Oh, you are hungry.”

“It’s been a long day.” He cut his burger in half. “I’m glad to see you, although it’s a bit strange to see you outside the store.” Louis preened. “You look nice too.” Liam really was tired, if he was just complimenting Louis like that. Whoops. 

 

“Thank you Leeyum. I have to say, I didn’t think you’d go to the pub with me. I know it’s bad form to ask out the counter help like that. But here you are.”

“Here I am,” Liam said, and he took a bit of his burger. “You’re the first person from the store to ask me anywhere, so there’s that. I don’t really have much of anyone asking me out.”

“Why the fuck not? You look amazing. You’re telling me you’re not getting guys and girls beating down your door?” Louis looked almost offended on Liam’s part. Liam laughed, shrugging. 

“Well,” Liam started, sprinkling some malt vinegar on his chips. “Most of that is me. I just um, came out less than a year ago. I’m still trying to find my way with that. It’s hard to find people who want to actually know you. I tried Grindr and it just freaked me out. I’m pretty shy, I guess.”

Louis nodded, watching him intently. “Yeah, my first year out was kind of a disaster too. Well, I shouldn’t imply that your situation is a disaster. But, yeah, it’s an adjustment. But you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Liam said. “It just took me a while to figure myself out. I didn’t even know why my relationships with girls always ended. Not a clue, until just recently.” He poked at his chips. “Wound up getting a crush on my mate, which was awkward.” 

“Oh, we’ve all done that.” Louis finished his beer and signaled for another. “You’re sticking to your one-pint rule, right?” Liam nodded. “Want me to order you a coke or something?”

“Or some water. I have kidney problems.” Louis’s eyes widened. “Yeah. I look so healthy, but it’s because I have some issues. I’m probably not anything like how you think I am, just warning you.” Liam nibbled at his burger. Even if Louis wasn’t interested after this, he at least got a good meal out of it.

“I guess I’m surprised, but of course you’re going to turn out different than I thought,” Louis said evenly. “I hope that’s okay. I like what I’m getting to know. So that’s good I hope.” 

“Yeah. Good learning a little bit about you too. How did you get into the music business?”

“Started out as a singer, failed spectacularly, but made enough of an impression that I got a job as an A&R man a year or so later. They liked my guts and they thought I’d be able to relate to new artists, and so far it’s working. I travel all over the world, see all kinds of acts, make some money, spend it on cars. It’s fun.” 

“Hope you’re saving some of it.” Liam drank some of his water. “Do you ever get jealous of acts you sign? Do you wish it had been you instead?”

Louis sipped his beer. “Sometimes. Not always. Mostly I’ve come to terms with not ever making it myself. But that feeling comes around sometimes, mostly with young women acts. I don’t know why, but I relate to them the most, and I try to make sure nobody messes with them. Maybe they remind me of my sisters.”

“Maybe so.” Liam yawned behind his hand. “Sorry. I should go home. Can I get a ride?” Louis looked at his pint, drank a bit more and then slapped some money down. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

…

The ride was pretty short. Liam sat in the incredibly comfortable passenger seat, told Louis his address, then fell asleep. When Louis shook him awake, he was home. 

“Goodnight Liam,” Louis said in his ear. “Can you make it all right or do you want me to help?” Louis was very close to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Liam shook his head, but then thought that words might be better.

“I can make it up. Thank you. I’m not at the store tomorrow, just at my night job. I’ll see you soon.” He started to fumble for the door, but Louis was still close. “Lou?”

Louis stared at him, and then dropped his eyes. “Sorry. I was hoping you’d invite me up, but you really are dead on your feet. Can I kiss you? Would that be all right?”

Liam looked at Louis, and smiled at how gentle he was being. Louis was pretty kind, it seemed. “Yeah,” he said, and Louis bridged the gap, cupping the back of his head. It was a good kiss, soft, and Liam licked his lips when Louis pulled back. “Um. I’ll see you soon. Night.” Louis looked a bit wary, so Liam came in and brushed his lips against Louis’s. “I’ll see you.” 

“Yeah. I’ll be around. But, can I get your number? So I won’t scare you when you’re closing up again.” Liam handed Louis his phone, and Louis put his number in. “Just so you know, you probably shouldn’t just hand me your phone like that. I’m likely to change your password or switch everything to Russian or something.”

“Yeah, you do like a prank.” That’s what Louis had told him, even though he hadn’t seen a great deal of evidence for it. “Go get some sleep before you kip off in my car. I’ll text you later.” 

“Okay.” Liam kissed Louis’s cheek, and got out. He went to his flat, went straight to bed, and only got his shoes off before he passed out. 

…

Louis did text him a few times over the next week, mostly chatting, but also trying to set up a date. With Liam’s work schedules, it was hard to do. But he looked forward to texting or talking to Louis after work every night.

Louis was out a lot too, either out of town or wining and dining new acts to sign. It was a whirlwind life, and Louis always told him the most bizarre of his stories. Even when Liam thought he was too tired to laugh, Louis would manage to make him anyway.

Finally, about ten days later, Liam got a call as he was closing up. “I’m coming by, if that’s all right. Didn’t want to scare you this time.” 

“Okay, I’ll be out in about ten.” He hung up, and the last straggler stared at him. Liam smiled politely, and the guy finally stopped browsing and got out of the store so Liam could vacumn the floor. 

When Liam finally locked up, he could see Louis waiting for him in the light of the closest streetlight. He had a cigarette, flicking ash as he waited. Liam came over. “Hey,” he said. “Are we going to the pub?”

Louis took a drag, blowing it out slowly. “Maybe, if you want. But I’ve spent all day surrounded by other people. Would it be okay if you came to mine, or me to yours? We don’t have to do anything, I just want to watch some shows, or play video games. We can get takeaway.”

Liam surprised both of them by saying “Okay” immediately. At this point, Louis kind of knew what he was getting into with Liam’s lack of experience. And Liam was pretty sure that Louis wouldn’t try anything he didn’t want. “Can we go to yours? I don’t have a car though, so if I leave, it has to be before the buses stop running.”

“I can drive you. My car’s this way.” Louis didn’t even seem upset at the suggestion that Liam might not stay the night. Liam walked over at Louis ground out his cigarette on the sidewalk.

…

It was a short drive to Lou’s place. Louis drove him to a high-rise in the middle of downtown, and opened the door proudly to a nice apartment that needed a tidy-up badly. There were clothes everywhere, takeout boxes smelling in a corner, and books piled up on every surface. There were records too, and framed pictures of Louis with bands, and a sour smell from dirty laundry and leftover food. “Um,” Louis said. “Sorry. I need to take better care of this place.”

“Or get someone to do it for you, either or.” Liam looked around. “Do you have rubbish bags? I don’t really want to sit next to the takeaway trash pile.” Liam wasn’t the neatest person, but he had standards.

Louis nodded and ran to the kitchen, coming back with backs and a broom. “Help me bag it and I’ll take it out,” Louis said, and Liam just started packing trash into the bags. The wound up filling two and a half. “I’m sorry Liam, I honestly forgot about it.”

“That’s all right. But I have a friend who needs extra money, she can clean it for you a couple of times a week. Just let me know.” 

“Give me her number later,” Louis said, and he took the trash out. Liam went to the kitchen for a beer, and noted that while the counters could use some help, there were very little dishes. Louis must be used to having only takeaway and disposable dishes. He found a Diet Coke, and got one for Louis as well.

When Louis got back, Liam smiled nervously, and held out the Coke. “One second, have to wash my hands,” Louis said, and went to the loo. Liam figured that was a good idea and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. When they got back, Louis looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry. Do you still want to stay?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Liam went over to Louis and held his arms out. The hug was sweet and lingering, and then Liam stepped back. “Do you want to watch a movie, or video games or...” Louis interrupted him with a kiss. 

“I’m not trying to drag you to bed,” Louis said after a few minutes. They were on the couch now, still kissing, and Liam had his hands in Louis’s tousled hair. “I just want to kiss you pretty much all the time. We don’t have to do more unless you want to.” 

“Maybe more later,” Liam said, dazed. “I like it, it’s just overwhelming. I know how to kiss, but all the other stuff guys do is new to me. But it’s starting to turn me on.” He blushed saying that, but Louis just laughed. 

“Same here, that’s the problem with being a gentleman, it leaves you with a stiffy to figure out later. But if you want to, we can slow down, watch a movie. What do you like?” 

“Superhero movies, mostly. But any action. Just, whatever you like I’ll watch, but that’s mostly what I watch myself.” Louis looked a bit confused, and Liam suddenly realized that Louis might’ve been expecting a more classy kind of movie from him. He cursed himself for lying about all those books. 

“Oh brilliant, I like superhero movies too,” Louis said. “I’ll watch an indie movie if it’s got a good plot, but mostly I love some action. Do you want to watch Iron Man 2?” Liam nodded, relieved that he hadn’t blown his cover. 

As they snuggled down to watch Iron Man, Liam thought briefly what his mum used to say about good intentions and the road to hell. He knew that eventually he’d get caught, but not yet. So...things were still good.

…

For the next few weeks he saw Louis whern he could, and he told Harry about it after their dates. Harry thought it was hysterical. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t told him you were lying about the books,” Harry said. “Does he still ask you for recs or not?” 

“Not much anymore, but he thinks my overall taste in things is better than it actually is,” Liam said as Harry howled. “Like, he knows I’m broke but he still thinks I’m going to judge him for going to the chippy at midnight. Like, who doesn’t?”

“I don’t,” Harry said, because of course he didn’t, and then it was time to come off break and finish stocking shelves. Liam’s back ached in anticipation. 

Liam texted Louis after his shift, and they made plans for a pub supper that night. They met up around six, Liam not closing that night, and went to the gay pub nearby for steak and kidney pie. “So how are you Li?” Louis got his pint and drank a long sip of it.

“I’m fine. It’s been a hectic week. How has yours gone?” That started Louis on the ungrateful bastards in the bands he’d signed, and he kept on for about five minutes, eventually rambling to a stop and looking embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, I wanted to know,” Liam said, and then they gave the attractive young man in a vest their dinner order. Liam got a pint and drank it slowly. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“Same,” Louis said. He drank some of his pint, unusually quiet. “I think I want to go to your place tonight, if that’s okay.”

“Um, yeah,” Liam said. “Yeah, I’ll love to have you. You’ve never been.” Louis smiled, looking down, and Liam took his hand over the table. “It’ll be good to have you. I’ve um, if you want to.” 

“If I want to what?” Louis grinned. “You have to get better about asking for things.” 

Liam laughed to try to cover his embarrassment. “I have condoms at my place. And lube. You know, we’ve never talked about this. What do you like to do?”

“I suppose you mean sex,” Louis said, and Liam tried not to roll his eyes. Of course he meant that.. “I’m versatile, I’ll top or bottom. I’m pretty vanilla. And I like to spoon. What about you?”

Liam thought about it, playing with his fork. “I think I might be a top,” he said, and Louis raised an eyebrow. “That’s what I fantasize about the most, anyway. And no, not very kinky that I know of.” He’d watched all kinds of kinky porn, to see if any of it was something he’d want to do, but most of it just seemed silly to him. “But maybe there’s something I’d just need to try first.”

“It can be hard to judge some kinks if you haven’t tried them,” Louis said, nibbling at his food. “It’s getting increasingly difficult to have this conversation with you while eating dinner, instead of taking you home right now.”

“I guess we’ll skip dessert,” Liam said, smiling. Louis groaned. 

“You’re killing me.”

…

When they got to Liam’s apartment, Louis was kissing him just as soon as Liam locked the door behind them. He came in close, grinding against Liam, and then pulled back. “That’s okay, I hope. I’ve been holding back for weeks it seems.”

“I’m sorry about that, it would’ve been sooner if I had more time off.” Liam didn’t mean to lead Louis on. Well, maybe a little in the pub. Louis shook his head fondly, and then kissed him again. 

They stumbled back to Liam’s room, Louis not wanting to stop kissing him. When they got there, Liam gently pried Louis off and then started taking his clothes off. “Oh good, you’re not just going to make me watch movies this time.” Liam glared at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mind you taking your time, I just didn’t expect this to go so fast now.”

“Like you said, we’ve waited a while.” Liam took a deep breath, and pulled off his jeans and pants, letting Louis look him over. It made him nervous, but he still wanted Louis to know what he was getting. 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis said, and Liam tensed up. “That might be the biggest cock I’ve ever seen outside of porn. That’s going in me?” Liam stammered, trying to say it was okay if they didn’t, but Louis cut him off. “I’m pretty sure I can do it. But let me ride you. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Liam thought about Louis riding him and his cock twitched. He was on board with this. Louis took his clothes off, and Liam stepped closer, so he could run his hands up and down Louis’s tight body. “You’re amazing,” he said, and Louis actually looked down and muttered something deprecating. 

Liam tipped his face up and kissed him again. Louis kissed back, then stepped back. “Can we get on the bed?” Liam nodded, and pulled his covers back, while Louis slipped in. He got in with him, pulling Louis into his arms. He slid his hand down and cupped Louis’s cute little bum, and Louis bucked against him. 

“I’m not going to be able to wait any longer. Can you finger me open?” Liam nodded, and reached for the lube. “I know you haven’t done this,” Louis said. “So I’ll coach you, or I can do it myself. Just use the lube and go slow at first.” 

“Okay.” Liam kissed his way down Louis’s body, and narrowly missed getting hit in the head when Louis spread his legs apart. Liam looked over his body from this angle, Louis’s hole and his cock. “Fuck,” he said fervently, and Louis giggled. He kissed Louis’s thigh as he got the lube open. 

“You’re so sweet,” Louis said as Louis lubed his fingers. “You really are, so nice and-oh.” Liam had gotten one fingertip in. “And you’re a quick learner.” 

“Thanks,” Liam said. He softly pushed in, remembering not to go too fast. Louis didn’t coach much, instead he just sighed and moved against his finger. Louis did talk him through the second finger, and how to hit his prostate. 

“Oh, yeah, there you go.” Louis arched again when Liam hit his spot. “I’ll be ready soon. Still a bit tight.”

“You want three then?” Liam pressed a kiss to Lou’s knee, making him giggle. 

“I think so. Just a bit. I’m almost ready.” Liam removed his fingers, added more lube, and pressed in with three. Louis felt hot and slick, and he just wanted to fuck him right then. But he could wait. 

Finally, Louis said “Okay, okay, pull out and lie on your back, I’ve got you”. Liam pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheet before he could remember not to. Louis tutted at him, but wasn’t as mocking as Liam thought he would be. Liam bit his lip, trying to hold on as Louis got the condom on him, and started to slick him up.

“It’s okay, just a little more,” and then Louis was settling himself on top of Liam, and started slowly pushing down on Liam’s cock. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Liam said, trying not to push up. “I’m gonna come before you even get all the way.”

“You better not, I’ll have to punish you the next time if you do.” Liam squeezed his eyes shut, that didn’t exactly help him. Maybe he was kinkier than he knew. Or maybe Louis slowly fucking himself on Liam’s cock was driving him crazy. Both could be likely.

Finally, Louis sunk all the way down, and let out a breathy little sigh before moving slowly on him. Liam opened his eyes, and watched. Louis was flushed and a little sweaty, hair in all directions. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he croaked out. His voice seemed to be abandoning him, along with his filter.

“Oh. You are as well,” Louis said, and it seemed like he was trying for sarcastic and missing by a mile. Liam didn’t have time to focus on that, because then Louis started moving for real, and Liam just grabbed Louis’s little hips and held on. 

“God, yes, you’re amazing, fuck, your cock.” Louis liked to run his mouth during sex, Liam dimly realized. This wasn’t bad, but Liam couldn’t get it together to say anything back. He was struck with feeling Louis tight around him, and watching as Louis moved on his cock. 

After a few minutes, Liam let go of Lou’s hip and slapped his hand onto the bed, trying to let Louis know he was about to come. Louis somehow got what Liam was trying to say, and he started wanking himself fast, trying to catch up. He didn’t quite make it, as Liam came first, thrusting up. It felt like he came forever, and then he went limp.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep. Liam, you cunt, I need your help here.” Louis had climbed off him and was now up close. Liam opened his eyes and Louis kissed him. “Wank me off, please Liam.” 

“Okay,” Liam said, and he pulled the condom off himself and found the lube. He moved in close to Louis, kissing him as he got his hand between them. He got Louis off pretty quickly, and Louis sighed when he came. “You good?”

“Smashing,” Louis said, a big groggy. “Let’s sleep a bit.” 

Liam had no problem with that, so he kissed Louis’s shoulder and they cuddled up to sleep.

…

When Liam woke up, the pale morning light was streaming in from his window. He sat up, and noticed that he was alone, but that Louis’s shoes were still there. So he was probably still in Liam’s flat, then. Liam stretched, then did a few push ups before putting on a pair of trackies that were on the floor. Then he went to the kitchen. 

Louis was there, wearing his shirt from last night and pants and having a cup of tea. “Hi,” Louis said, and Liam tensed. Louis looked a little distant, and a bit confused. “I’ve got you a cup, over by the kettle.” Liam frowned then, Louis did sound a bit formal.

“Okay,” Liam said, feeling worried and put off. He went to find his cup steeping, and he fixed it the way he liked. “Do you want some breakfast before you leave?” He couldn’t figure out why Louis was being so tense.

“Liam,” Louis said suddenly. “Be honest with me. I got up this morning, when to your loo, then went looking around your flat, just to get a feel for the place. How come you don’t have any books? Like, any books at all?”

Liam went still. He didn’t know what to say. Louis continued. “Because I thought, maybe you have an e-reader, but I couldn’t find one of those either. Did you go 100% digital and just read them on your phone? Or did you fib when we first started talking? I’m really not sure.”

Liam sighed, and pulled a chair out to sit next to Louis. “I fibbed,” he said, and Louis looked up at him. “I’m sorry, but when you were a customer, I had to find you a book. And then you kept coming in, so I had to keep going. Honestly, I knew most of those books from my co-worker Harry. Maybe you should’ve gone out with him.”

“I don’t regret going out with you,” Louis said, and Liam felt a bit lighter, but then Louis kept going. “Do you hate reading, or something? Are you bad at it? It’s not a dealbreaker, but I’m just wondering.” 

“I kind of hate books. I didn’t do well in English. And I don’t like sitting still that long.” Louis nodded. “But I like how much you like them. It made me happy to recommend things you enjoyed. I don’t know. I guess it makes me less interesting.” 

“We’re still getting to know each other. You seem interesting to me. Do you have any baseline taste or a genre you like or used to like, anything?”

Liam shrugged. “Just fantasy like all kids. The House On Pooh Corner and such. Harry Potter. You’re not mad at me?”

“No. You were on the clock. And I’m actually impressed with how you kept up that lie. I’ll take some cereal if you have any. But I don’t work till late. Perks of the job.” 

“Okay.” Liam kissed Louis sweetly, then got up. They had cereal and talked about footie and it was normal, completely. Liam was glad Louis wasn’t holding a grudge. Just as long as he didn’t try to convert Liam to books.

A few weeks later, things were still okay, except sometimes Louis did try to sneak books his way. One time Liam got his earbbuds in and found that Louis had put some books on tape in there without his knowledge. He had a word with Louis about it, but by the smirk Louis had he knew it didn’t help much.

After Liam found a few books strategically placed around his flat, he sat Louis down. “Now, I know you mean well, but you can’t keep pushing books on me. I don’t enjoy reading, I kind of despise it actually.” 

“You didn’t like it because your teachers didn’t know how to teach you in a way that helped you like it. But okay, I’ll back off. But Just because you’re so cute.” Liam scoffed and Louis darted in for a quick kiss. “It’s true, you are. Where do you want to go get lunch Thursday?”

…

They kept seeing each other, through the summer and into the fall, and Louis kept his word about the books. Until one day, Liam dropped by Lou’s place one late night to find him enthralled, turning the pages of a short book with a cover jacket that had a door on it. It looked like a children’s book. “That some YA you got there?”

Louis didn’t respond at first, then he looked up. “Sorry. It’s so good I can’t concentrate on anything else. You can stay, but I’m going to read this until I’m finished. It won’t take long.” Liam frowned-Louis hadn’t even tried to touch him, which was unusual. Louis generally liked to get a kiss and a few squeezes in, but not now.

Liam went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea and two sandwiches. He brought them in and Louis barely looked up, sipping his tea while he read the book. Liam watched Lou’s face as he read. He was very into it, and as he flipped the last few pages Liam saw tears gather in his eyes. 

“So...was it good?” Liam asked carefully. Louis wiped his eyes, then bent forward, trying to get his emotions under control. “Are you all right?” 

“I...yes. I’m fine now. And it’s good to see you, thanks for coming over.” Louis put the book on the table nearest him. “That was...that book reminds me why I like fantasy. It’s bloody perfect.” Louis looked over and saw the sandwich Liam had made him. “Oh. Oh thanks.” 

“You didn’t see that until now?” Louis shook his head. Liam leaned over to look at the little book. “Was this really that good?” 

“It’s amazing,” Louis said, his mouth full of sandwich. “It’s almost like Harry Potter. It’s like a reverse Harry Potter, really.” 

Liam wasn’t sure what that could even be, or if anything could be comparable to his beloved Harry Potter, but he leaned over and picked the book up. “Huh. Maybe I could give this a look sometime.”

Louis looked overjoyed, but he tried to play it cool, which was amusing as hell for Liam. “Well, if you want to ready that copy, do it soon. I have to take it back to the library in a few days.” 

“You didn’t buy it?” Liam said, as he looked at the cover. It had a lot of nice quotes and reviews, and he thought, well, even if it’s bad it won’t take long to read. And Louis liked it. He flipped the book back to the beginning.

He felt the couch dip as Louis sat next to him, leaning in as Liam started to read.


End file.
